


The Whispers of the Mind and the Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BIG OOF, F/F, Humanstuck, I dont know how to write, One Shot, Swearing, WHAT ARE SUMMARIES????, help her, i've never written before, idk how ratings work so i made it teen bcus of the swearing, it feels rushed, might make another chapter it's... tbd, rose is gay and she doesnt know what to do, this looked bigger in my google doc..............., title has nothing to do w/ the aspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new student joins Rose's school, and damn, she's hot.----Humanstuck Soulmate AU: Soulmates have tattoos on their arms that represent their Soulmate. New tattoos get added everytime something big or meaningful happens to them, whether they know it's big/meaningful or not.





	The Whispers of the Mind and the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm gay and I don't know how to write. Pls, critique this. I also don't have a beta reader, my only beta is Grammarly. I pulled the title out of my ass and it's of no real importance.

A common form of illusion is replacement. A good ol’ Indiana Jones switcheroo, if you will. Say, you don’t like how insecure and lost you feel, and so you replace it with snark, the need-to-know, and just general smartassery.

These are the sort of things you, Rose Lalonde, do when you feel that you’re exposing a sort of weakness. It gives you anxiety, showing what you feel genuine about. You don’t get how people do it. You sometimes grow envious of your brother, who can hide so much so easily. Then again, he doesn’t seem to have a Soulmark.

But you do, and you’re positively terrified.

You don’t get how people can see marks of those they’ve never met and think, “Ah, this must be the love of my life and I’ll never question this ever!” You. You just don’t get it.

You’re scared. You line up what you like with what they seem to like, and you just can’t tell if you’ll click or if you’ll clash. You like knitting, but there’s a picture of a sewing needle. You prefer your dark novels and twisted tales, and yet the books pictured, while vague, give you a more… romance novel vibe.

You wonder what is pictured on their arm.

You can’t even tell what gender they are.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It’s Monday morning and you don’t know what to feel.

You nervous and anxious, but also… light-headed. Relieved. Last night another part of your Soulmark developed, and you’re pretty sure your Soulmate found out they (she) were a lesbian.

You had thought you were one for a while now as well, and the thought of your Soulmate being a male had always made you feel _off_. When the image of the two female symbols linked together appeared on your inner arm, it was like a weight off your chest.

“Yo, Earth to Lalonde, you read me?” A voice intruded the thoughts you hadn’t quite realized you had lost yourself to.

“Hm? Yes, Dave?” You replied, looking up from your locker and at where you approximated his eyes were behind the aviators.

“You’ve been staring at your locker for like ten minutes. Are you casting some sort of witch-y protection charm on your locker?”

You rolled your eyes, shutting your locker with a slight bang and turning to face your brother.

“I still don’t know how you got the idea that I am a practitioner of the Dark Arts, but I can assure you that I am simply thinking.”

“Puh-lease, simple and thinking in the same sentence, said by you? Unlikely.” However, a teacher called out to those in the hallway, alerting them that the bell would ring shortly. You smiled and walked off to your class, and Dave his.

The bell rang as you walked into class. Your History teacher gave you a light glare as you passed his desk, and you sat in your normal seat in the back. The teacher then stood up and walked to the front, clearing his throat.

“Alright students, I have an announcement to make. Weeeee,” -- He held the ‘E’ a bit, causing you to roll your eyes -- “Have a new student! Miss Maryam, please come forward to introduce yourself?”

A girl stood up and walked to the front. She turned around and-

Holy shit, she’s hot.

Black hair frames her sharp, pale face. Her jade eyes -- oh her _eyes_ , you’ve never seen a color like that before -- dart around the room, though her posture and face just screamed calm. Everything about her caused your heart rate to elevate.

“My name is Kanaya Maryam,” She began, her voice like silk, “I enjoy sewing and reading. I just moved here due to my mother wanting to live closer to family, and I hope that my time here at the school will be pleasant.”

Kanaya smiled politely at the teacher and sat down. You thought you’d melt right there and then.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

You sit down next to Dave at lunch, your tray in hand, and he immediately starts running his mouth.

“Okay, so basically, there’s this new girl, right? You probably haven’t met her, or you have but I don’t actually care. But she’s friends with Karkat because they’re related or something? She might be his aunt? I don’t know really, but she’s going to sit with us today until she gets actual friends, though she might stay here like some needy peasant-” Karkat proceeded to let out a long, annoyed groan.

“Dave shut the fuck up!” He then leaned past Dave, who crossed his arms moodily, to look at you. “Kanaya’s mom -- Kanaya is the new girl by the way, since Dave here decided to leave that out -- adopted my dad and then later adopted Kanaya and her sister when they were young. Obviously, there was a time difference but yeah, she’s technically my fucking aunt.”

You nodded, your stomach twisting slightly at the thought of Kanaya sitting at the same table as you. You might even get to know her.

You wonder if she has a Soulmark.

You fall down into this train of thought, and only reemerge when you hear another tray being set down across the table. You look up and see Kanaya, a slight smile on her face as she sits down.

“Hello everyone, I do hope you’re fine with me sitting here-” She began, only to be interrupted by Karkat.

“Goddammit, we’ve been over this, it’s fine-”

“Well Karkat, I didn’t ask your two companions-”

“Trust me, if Dave actually cared, you’d be in for an earful, and Rose would relentlessly snark you until you willingly left. Then again, we haven’t given her time to do so.”

“And I don’t necessarily plan on doing so,” You interject, smiling wistfully at Kanaya, “Rose Lalonde, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Kanaya Maryam, though I believe I remember seeing you in History today.” You nod, and she smiled.

You feel your face turn warm, and look down at your food as Dave says something that immediately gets Karkat ranting.

You and Kanaya don’t talk much during lunch after that, but you listen. She’s funny. You hopelessly like her.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

As you’re walking out of school later in the month, you hear a voice calling your name. You turn and see Kanaya speed walking towards you, her skirt swaying around her.

“Rose, I, ah, keep forgetting to ask, but do you happen to have a Soulmark? I like to see which of my friends have Soulmarks.” You brush your hair behind your ears a bit, feeling your face warm up against your skin.

“Alright..?” You pull up your sleeve, showing her your mark. She leans in to see it, holding your arm to look closer. Though the instant her fingers brush against the skin, you feel a tingling sensation on the back of your hand. Kanaya seems to feel something too, as she draws her hands back to look at them. On your left hand is a green heart, and when you look at Kanaya, her hand seems to have a purple heart.

“Can... Can I see your Soulmark as well?” You ask her, thinking it might just be a coincidence. It’s too good to be true.

She pulls up her sleeve, and yet everything seems to check out. Knitting needles for your love of knitting, strange demented octopi, which might represent the Eldritch Horrors you‘re so fascinated with. Hell, there’s even a smashed bottle of wine depicted, which probably appeared the day you trashed all of your mother’s wine bottles, hoping she’d quit.

There’s no way it’s a coincidence. So, you pull a piece of paper and a pen out of your backpack and write down your number.

“Text me?” You ask, handing her the paper. She nods, smiling, and takes it. You’re grinning like an idiot the whole way home, and ignore all of Dave’s inquiries.

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Know How To Write.txt


End file.
